


l'amour fait ce qu'il veut

by dogyeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, just 1k words of mingyu pining and whining, me writing a fic that isn’t wonkyeom? Gasp, mingyu and romsae gay and lesbian solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogyeom/pseuds/dogyeom
Summary: She says it so simply and obviously, like she’s talking about the weather or a chore they forgot. It’s raining outside. We need to take the trash out. You’re in love with your childhood best friend.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 21





	l'amour fait ce qu'il veut

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally a task for uni where i had to write two sides of a4 focusing on dialogue and when i realised halfway through that i was basing my character heavily on mingyu i decided to just make it into a gyukyeom fic. i love gyukyeom so much and they're one of my favourite pairings after wonkyeom so i'm glad to post at least a little drabble surrounding them. also, you cannot convince me that svt & fromis 97 lines aren't bffs that hang out regularly. you can't. 
> 
> i am aware that handlessly is not a word. i made it up. deal with it!
> 
> title is a song by mika! go listen to it, it's beautiful.

  
  


_ ~ _

“Can you not get crumbs all inside my duvet, please?” Saerom kicks at her best friends’ legs from her desk chair. “Stop eating toast on my bed, you animal!”

“Oh my God, chill.” Mingyu rolls off the bed and handlessly shuffles into a cross-legged position, back resting against the bed. “You need to change these anyway. How long have you even had these sheets on? You disgusting pig.”

“Shut up.” Saerom kicks her foot out again, the sole of it now in perfect alignment with Mingyu’s face. She pokes a toe to his cheek. He gives an overexaggerated grimace in response, mocking the illusion of a stench. “I  _ have _ cleaned them. I took them off and slept in Joshua’s room while they dried. Anyway, you need to tell me about your adventure to the motherland. Spare no detail. Or I’ll find out myself.”

The blush on Mingyu’s face is unmissable.

“Oh? So something happened…” Saerom trails off. Then it clicks. “ _ Oh _ ! Wait… did you see him? Your friend, what was his name? Somin?”

“Seokmin. Yeah, I saw him.” 

“Well?” Saerom prompts, impatient already.

Mingyu pushes out a sigh and begins. “He was kind of the reason I decided to go in the first place. I feel guilty - my parents, they paid for my ticket and I hardly spent any time with them. I was supposed to visit my grandma too, but I forgot. I went all that way and didn’t even spend time with my family who never get to see me. But -”

“-but that’s besides the point.”

“Yeah, that’s besides the point.” Mingyu pouts and takes another deep breath. There’s some element of pain there. Saerom doesn’t want to push it. “I don’t know why I feel like this now. It was never like this before but… as soon as I got there it was like we were eight years old again, spending every waking moment together. And ever since I got back I just feel -” He cuts himself off. “It’s like when you know that you’ve forgotten to do something important but you can’t remember what it was that you were supposed to do and it makes you feel so anxious in case there’s a deadline or whatever - you know? Like something is missing? Well, I mean obviously something is missing. I don’t know. I just feel weird. Usually I’m excited to come back here but I just don’t feel it.”

Mingyu talks a mile a minute. Syllables clamber over each other, weakened by his slight lisp and accent, almost making his rambling unintelligible. 

“It’s OK.” Saerom reassures. “You miss him.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He says it like he’s giving up. 

“Did you have fun at least?”

“Yeah, I did. We spent pretty much every day at his place and went drinking far too much. The club scene out there is lethal and I don’t think I could ever do all that again. It was worth it to be with him. God, that was corny. You know what, actually - I don’t care. I haven’t felt that good in so long. It was only four weeks but it felt like it was stretched over the whole summer. And I usually hate going home, it’s like going back to somewhere that’s become foreign to me. Like I don’t belong, you know? All my friends that I knew from high school are so much more accomplished than me - doing STEM majors at SKY universities or married already with children and living in pretty houses in rich districts while I ran away to another country so I can barely scrape through an architecture degree that I don’t even enjoy anymore. It made me feel like shit - and my parents don’t help by exclusively speaking to me in this unbearable patronising tone so that they can teach me how I’m supposed to think and live my life. 

“Seeing him again felt - what’s the word? It felt… safe? Like, comfortable? I don’t know. That’s right but those words don’t do it justice. It felt like suddenly all those feelings from when I was little made sense. Why I never looked at the girls my friends thought were pretty and no one ever made me feel as excited and giddy when we spent time together and if someone was talking about who they liked he was the only person that appeared in my head when I thought about having a  _ crush _ \- but I boiled it down to the fact he was my best friend back then, because that’s what I was supposed to think.”

Mingyu pauses. Saerom hopes it’s to take air into his lungs. 

“We kissed once. While I was there. We were wasted and I don’t think that he will even remember and… I don’t know. This sounds so stupid but, it felt different from any guy I’ve been with before. It felt really good. You know? It felt right. Not like I was doing it for selfish reasons.”

Saerom smiles. There’s a mixture of sympathy and pride, the kind of smile he sees her wearing when he tells her about how hard he’s been working on a project or that he remembered to call his sister and talked with her for at least an hour. But, there’s something else there too.

“You love him.” She says it so simply and obviously, like she’s talking about the weather or a chore they forgot.  _ It’s raining outside _ .  _ We need to take the trash out. You’re in love with your childhood best friend. _

Mingyu sighs for what Saerom thinks is the millionth time this hour. 

“Yeah. You could be right.” He sounds defeated. “Not that it will make a difference. Who knows when I’ll see him again.”

Something stupid like _ I’d move back permanently for him  _ flashes across Mingyu’s mind before Saerom starts nattering about how annoying their new neighbour is. It’s a thought he will return to when he’s in bed and begging his brain behind closed eyelids to shut down later that night.

~


End file.
